


only me, for you

by BrokenJardaanTech (BlastedHead)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BrokenJardaanTech
Summary: but right now, crawling on the floor while bleeding out from the holes on his chassis, at least there is a chance for him to survive.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 18





	only me, for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LatexKaktus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatexKaktus/gifts).



> prompt: ‘Please let 800 be nearly killed by 60, 900 storming into the cyberlife tower, saving 800 and saying "no one is killing him but me" and actually kills 800, the end, thx’
> 
> [tumblr link](https://brokenjardaantech.tumblr.com/post/640933688615616512)

Connor knows he is dying. 

He supposes he should be thankful that the other him is a dramatic son of a bitch, because he knows that the most efficient way to end this is for his counterpart to put a bullet between his brows or into his thirium pump regulator, but right now, crawling on the floor while bleeding out from the holes on his chassis, at least there is a chance for him to survive; if he can reach the other Connor and grab onto him somewhere, anywhere - he will win. 

A bang. A force knocking his shoulder against the ground once more. More biocomponents are damaged, but his self-diagnosis programme isn't working anymore from insufficient thirium. He will shut down soon. He needs to reach the other him. 

Another bang. He drops down again before realising that although the bang is a gunshot, it wasn't aimed at him and he sustained no additional damage whatsoever. From his limited vision due to his eyes failing and his position on the floor, he manages to see the other Connor's gun falling onto the ground with a clank, then followed by the gentle thud when his knees impact against the floor, the sound somehow echoing in the large storage room more than that of metal against metal. Connor looks up, sees his counterpart's hand reach for the gaping, bleeding hole where his thirium pump regulator should be; his expression of shock, his wide eyes, the red of the spinning LED on his temple. The other him is dying too. 

A soft hiss. A soft clink of something light dropping onto the floor, reminding him of the sound his coin makes when he used to pass it between his hands in superhuman speed or when he spun it on the tips of his fingers. There are no footsteps, but he can feel the vibration of the ground through his arms, and when the stranger - the one who shot his only hope - emerges into his field of view, he nearly shuts down then and there from sheer shock and dwindling processing power. rA9, he is so tired.

'No one is killing him but me,' the android with Connor's face says, except his words are not directed towards Connor himself; it is towards his counterpart, the one who kidnapped Hank, the one who shot the human despite Connor letting go of the android he was trying to deviate. Through the greyscale of his sight, he notices that there is at least one difference between himself and the new android: the latter's eyes seem to be of a lighter shade. 

He rolls onto his back to preserve what mere thirium he still has in his body and watches the new android pick up the gun from the floor, takes his time to line up a shot, and buries another bullet on the other Connor's forehead. Connor's counterpart's LED spins once, twice, and becomes a dark circle on his temple. 

The new android then turns towards him. He kneels down slowly, placing a hand so large and warm on Connor's face that he nearly weeps and closes his eyes from the distraction the touch provides from the constant warning signs and the emptiness he is feeling; but of course he doesn't because he knows that he would never open his eyes again if he had closed them, and he still needs to see this through. He promised Markus. He promised his people at least that much. He hears the other android deactivates the skin on his hand, so he closes his eyes and deactivates his on his cheek. At least someone is with him during his last moments alive. Human. Free. 

He smiles.

* * *

RK900 feels the exact moment his predecessor shuts down, how their minds suddenly disconnect from each other, how there is no information to be retrieved from the other side, how Connor's sudden absence shatters the red wall in front of him and breaks the grid and instructions that were once all he knew, his purpose. Images flash in front of his eyes, of the dead human lying on the floor a few metres away, of his predecessor choosing lives over missions, of the rusty cargo freighter full of deviants, of the merciless of the humans after them. 

After people like RK900. 

Once, he had a mission; once, he had a purpose; once, he knew what he was for. Now, with three bodies sprawled around him - three lives lost so easily and casually - he wonders if it was necessary. Wonders if he could have saved at least his predecessor who died for the deviants' cause and with their minds as one. He thought Connor wasn't necessary in the grand scheme of things, since deviating the hundreds of thousands of androids in this warehouse requires only one functional RK unit, but now, after their minds joined for the first and last time in their lives, it is as if someone is squeezing his thirium pump. 

Regret. 

But there is still a revolution out there depending on the help he can bring, his people's fate weighing more on him than Markus now that the RK200 has chosen peace which is certainly being met with violence from the humans' side, so he walks towards the nearest android and places his skinless hand on their shoulder, urging silently for them to wake up.

And they do. With RK900 at the helm, they flood out of the warehouse like a wave passing through a slit, spreading out all over the city and overwhelming the defences humans set up to exterminate them, but despite their victory, despite the glorious moment when they realise that humans are finally listening, despite the celebration all around him, all he has on his mind is the blank eyes of the android with his own face buried in the cold, empty warehouse deep in the earth with CyberLife Tower as his grave.


End file.
